


Can We Start Over?

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said: "Dean & Cas are in high school & are enemies, always fighting. they secretly like each other and their insults are always laced w/ flirtations, until one day they get so mad that the secret gets out & they kiss, becoming lovers, confusing everyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Start Over?

Cas felt a nudge from behind him in the lunch line. He sighed and turned around, already knowing who it was.

“What do you want, Dean?” He muttered out, rolling his eyes slightly.

“I want that sandwich.”

“A shame.” Castiel chuckled and grabbed the last turkey club from the cooler.

“Bitch.” Dean said, annoyed.

“Assbutt.” Cas replied.

Cas and Dean had been fighting since 7th grade. Dean made it a habit to slam Castiel’s locker shut while he was trying to get out books. Cas liked to throw paper at the back of Dean’s head in pre-calc. It was an on-going battle and the whole school knew it. Some people even picked sides, most favoring Dean because well, he was tall and athletic.

It wasn’t that the two hated each other for any reason, really the whole thing started as a joke. When Castiel first got glasses in junior high Dean was the first to call him “four eyes”. Cas had laughed at first but when Dean got braces? He couldn’t resist making fun of them.

“Today we will began the final project of the year. It will be worth 250 points so I suggest you take it seriously.” Mrs. Barnes announced to a classroom of uninterested teenagers. “You will not be picking your own partners for this assignment, I have put all of your names in this bowl and you will pick your partner randomly.”

One by one each student reached into the bowl to meet their fate, calling out their partner’s name, some happy, many disappointed.

Dean walked up and reached in, not seeming to care what the output was until… “Castiel Novak. Are you serious?”

There was a lot of muffled laughter and shuffling to look at Cas’s reaction in the back of the room. He shrugged looked back down at his desk, crossing his long arms over his chest.

Dean made his way back to his seat and sighed loudly.

 

“So I guess we have to work together, four eyes.” Dean said, following Cas out the doorway.

“Guess so, brace-face.” He smirked at the old insults.

“Here, I guess just text me or whatever when you can work on it.” He said, handing Cas a slip of paper with his number on it, then walking away quickly.

 _Castiel:_ No need to run off so quickly, I don’t bite.

 _Dean:_ Liar. You bit me in 7th grade. That hurt asshole.

 _Castiel:_ That was your fault. I distinctly remember you saying “bite me, Cas”

 _Dean:_ whatever lets just get this stupid project over with

 _Dean:_ when are you free

 _Castiel:_ I’m always free

 _Dean:_ that’s right. I forgot you had no social life.

 _Castiel:_ I’m hurt

 _Dean:_ but really. Tomorrow after school ok?

 _Castiel:_ fine

 _Castiel:_ my cars broken though so you have to drive me

 _Dean:_ youre so needy

Dean was surprised by how easily he talked to Cas. I mean he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t always have a little bit of a crush underneath all the bickering.

* * *

 

 _Castiel:_ I’m waiting

 _Dean:_ dammit cas hold on a minute

 _Dean:_ where are you??? Im at your locker

 _Castiel:_ I’m at your car

 _Dean:_ ugh

 _Dean:_ be right there

“How did you know which car was mine?” Cas turned to find Dean walking towards him.

“Dean, only one person drives a ’67 Impala to school.” Cas rolled his eyes and sat down on the passenger side, setting his book bag between his legs.

“Damn right.” Dean smiled, and backed out of the parking lot.

“So this is where I live.” Dean said as he opened the front door of a small, one story house.

Cas nodded as he took in the small area. The kitchen was compact, but nice, and parallel to it was the family room that contained a 3-person couch, a coffee table, and a small TV. There was a narrow hallway that Cas assume led to the bedrooms.

“My brother will be home soon, just to warn you. He’s kind of annoying.” Dean added.

“I have 4 brothers and a sister, don’t even start with me, Dean.”

“Holy shit, that’s rough.” Dean laughed and made his way to the fridge. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m okay.” Castiel set his bag down next to the coffee table and sat down on the couch, finding it surprisingly comfortable.

“You’re too skinny, you’re eating something.” Dean threw a bag of chips and Cas caught them right before they smashed into the table.

“Thanks.”

“Water, soda, coffee?” Dean offered.

“Water’s fine, Dean.” Cas pulled his notes out and began flipping through them, trying to find a starting place for the project.

Dean sat down on the couch, nearly spilling Cas’s water.

“This is weird.” Dean said, quietly.

“What?”

“I don’t know. We’re not being jerks to each other for one thing.”

Cas turned to look at Dean, realizing how close they were to each other. “Maybe we have no reason to be jerks to each other.” What he was thinking was,  _wow Dean’s eyes are really green._ “Maybe we never did.” He added.

The front door opened forcefully and the two looked away from each other quickly, blushing.

“Hey, Sammy. How was your day?” Dean coughed out.

“Is that your boyfriend?” A young kid, probably around 11 or so, mumbled.

Cas smiled and Dean blushed even more, “What? No Sam, we just have to do a project.”

“Then why were you so worried that the house was clean?”

At this point Castiel couldn’t contain his laughter, which was loud and uncontrollable.

“Stop it, Cas. You’re encouraging him.” Dean punched Cas’s arm playfully, but really he had to admit Cas was cute when he was laughing.

“Sorry.” Cas collected himself and began going over project plans with Dean. They got a lot done when Cas realized it was starting to get dark out.

“Dude, what time is it?” Cas asked.

Dean clicked his phone, “8:23. Oops.” He smirked. “Why don’t you just eat dinner here and then I’ll take you home?” Dean suggested.

“Will your paren-“ Cas stopped, realizing that it was still just the three of them.

“No. My nonexistent parents will not mind, I promise. Now, do you have any weird allergies or something I should know about?”

“Dean you’ve stolen my lunch enough times to know that I eat basically anything.” Cas pointed out.

“True.”

Dean settled on burgers, like he did anytime he had people over. Not that he was trying to impress Cas, but, okay, maybe he was trying to impress Cas.

After eating, Dean drove Cas home, mostly in silence until Dean pulled into Cas’s driveway.

“Listen, Cas. I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled out.

“About what, Dean?”

“Everything. I’ve treated you like shit for almost 6 years now, and I don’t even know why.”

“Oh please, Dean. You overestimate yourself. And to be fair, I wasn’t exactly nice to you.” Cas smiled, apologetically.

“Maybe we can start over.” Dean said, before realizing how cheesy it sounded.

“Sure, Dean.” He said as he stepped out of the car.

Dean got a text as he was getting ready to go to bed.

 _Castiel:_ Thank you

 _Dean:_ we’re idiots

 _Castiel:_ I agree

 _Dean:_ you free again tomorrow

 _Castiel:_ as you so elegantly put it: I have no social life

 _Dean:_ ha ha really funny

 _Dean:_ but are you actually

 _Castiel:_ yes Dean

 _Castiel:_ It’s safe to assume I’m always free

 _Dean:_ ok cool

 _Castiel:_ someone really wants to get this project done

 _Dean:_ are you kidding im not working on that dumb project on a friday night

 _Castiel:_ why do you want to know if I’m free???

 _Dean:_ we have 6 years to make up

Dean stood behind Cas in the lunch line, but he didn’t push him like he usually did. He did, however follow Cas out of the line, noticing for the first time that Cas sat alone.

“Why are you following me, Dean?” Cas said, sitting down at an empty table.

“6 years, remember?” Dean smiled and sat down across from him.

“Yeah, I remember.” Cas grinned back.

Dean’s minor crush was growing by the second, until he could barely contain himself from throwing himself across the table and kissing Cas.

“Dean are you even listening to me?” Cas’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Huh? Yeah. Sorry.”

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, with concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m good, I just got distracted.”

“By what?”

“Um… honestly? Your eyes.” Dean blushed.

“Oh.”

Dean looked down, and pulled out his phone, trying to find something to distract him.

 _Castiel:_ Yours distract me too, it’s okay Dean

 _Dean:_ has anyone ever told you how cute you are

 _Dean:_ because youre really cute

 _Dean:_ i mean youre also kinda hot like damn son but like when you laugh youre really cute

 _Castiel:_ Dean we’re literally sitting right across from each other

 _Dean:_ this makes it easier

 _Castiel:_ Didn’t know you got scared

 _Dean:_ im not scared

 _Castiel:_ Yeah okay

 _Dean:_ im not

 _Castiel:_ Prove it

 _Dean:_ what

 _Castiel:_ kiss me

And he did.

 

 

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://pumpkin-pie-dean.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
